Lovesick
by DragonWinged
Summary: Farid at twenty two and Meggie at eighteen....Please R&R!
1. Caught in the Act

Disclaimer: I so not own any of these characters, they belong to Cornelia Funke.

Dustfinger wandered through the woods searching for Farid. He was supposed to meet the boy nearly two hours ago. Then again, he really couldn't call him a boy anymore, for Farid was nearly twenty two years old. He had been living on his own for three years, and wasn't doing half bad, though he occassionally had to come to him and borrow a bit of money.

And he no longer looked like the boy that would follow Dustfinger around like a second shadow. No, Farid was much taller, nearly as tall as the prince when he was that age. Infact, the two actually looked quite similar; same strong arms, dark skin and shoulder length banana curls. Though Farid had Gwin to follow him around, rather than a bear.

Dustfinger climbed up, high into a tree, and sat on one of the branches. He leaned back against the trunk and sighed. _Where could that boy be? _He shrugged, shaking his head and stared at the sunset. It was like a watercolor painting, simply hung in the sky, allowing the pinks and oranges to blend together. He wished Roxane could see it, but she was at home taking care of their two year old son, Milo. And heavens know where Jehan was. They barely saw him at all these days, him being a typical fourteen year old boy. He was only a few years younger than Farid was when Dustfinger first met him.

He was suddenly interupted from his thoughts by a noise down below. He gingerly moved to a branch on the other side of the oak, and had to roll his eyes at what he saw. There was Farid and Meggie sitting on a fallen log, embraced in a deep kiss. Farid had his fingers entwined in her fair hair, and was kissing her passionatley, like there was no tomorrow. Then he slipped his shirt over his head and tossed it aside, leaning over Meggie until he was lying on top of her. Dustfinger raised his eyebrows. _Her father better not see that._

Meggie closed her eyes and giggled as Farid kissed her neck and started working busily at the many buttons of her blouse. When he was through, he put it to the side, and Meggie put her arms around his neck. As more clothes were removed, or torn off more like it, Dusfinger reluctantly decided that he better intervene before anything happened. He climbed down the tree and walked over to the couple, who were so involved in their kissing, that they didn't even realize he was there. Dustfinger turned his back to them, hoping that would make them at least a little less mortifyed. He put his hands in his pockets and cleared his throat.

Farid immediatly reached for his t-shirt and covered Meggie's chest with it. "Do you mind?" he asked angrily, then turned around. His face flushed deep red when he saw who was standing before them. "Dad...what..._Dad_!" she shouted, his tone slightly more than irritated. He was still lying in the grass, propped up on his elbows. He blew a strand of hair out of his face. "What are you doing here?" he asked, rebuttoning the fly of his pants.

"What am _I_ doing? Better question: what are you doing, besides the obvious? You two better pray I don't tell Silvertongue about this!" With that, he turned and strolled out of the woods. Dustfinger only looked back once, to see Farid moan and put his hands over his face, and Meggie looking extremely humiliated.

Chapter 2 coming soon...


	2. The Motley Folk Tavern

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, they belong to Cornelia Funke.

Later that week...

Dustfinger walked into a tavern on the side of the road. It had been there as long as he could remember. He loved that place, for it was almost always filled to the brim with the Motley Folk in their brightly colored outfits and upbeat atitudes. When he walked through, he was surprised to see that there weren't as many people as usual, but it was still quite busy. He breathed in the scent of the inn; it was an odd combination of butterscotch and pine. Dustfinger's eyes lingered across the room, looking for the Prince. Then he remembered_. Of course he's not here, you fool! He's at home with his little girl_. She was born just yesterday, with pitch black hair and skin nearly as dark as her father's.

But then Dustfinger caught sight of another familiar face; Farid. He was toward the back of the dimly lit tavern with his feet propped up on the table. He must have just been performing with the motley folk, for his chest was bare and he smelled like fire. Farid had his arms crossed over his stomach and was staring blankly at the wall opposite him, his face downcast. There was a bowl of untouched chicken soup in front of him. Dustfinger wandered over to him and sat down in the booth so he could face his son.

Farid glanced up and stared coldly in his direction. Then he quickley looked away, still keeping his feet on the table. "Did I do something?" asked Dustfinger, inocently confused. Farid sighed.

"You told Silvertongue, didn't you? About me and Meggie." Farid failed to meet his father in the eye.

Dustfinger raised his eyebrows. "Oh that," he muttered blandly and pushed Farid's boots off the wooden table. "Well I ran into him a few days ago and mentioned that I saw you 'making out' as they would say in the other world. But I believe I may have left out the fact that the two of you were half naked, if that's what you mean. But seriously, what were you guys thinking, messing around like that?"

Farid couldn't help his face from turning red. "You know I would never hurt Meggie," he muttered. "And besides, it's not like it was our first..." his voice trailed off into some incomprehensible mumbleing.

"What?" asked Dustfinger, raising his eyebrows.

Farid crossed his arms tighter. "My love life _is none_ of your business," he replied stubbornly, pushing his soup away.

"It is when I end up with a grandchild that you don't know how to care for!" snapped Dustfinger.

-more coming tomorow

Kemberlin


	3. Jehan

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, they belong to Cornelia Funke.

"_It is when I end up with a grandchild that you don't know how to care for." snapped Dustfinger._

Farid shot Dustfinger a glance so cold that Dustfinger looked away momentarily. Ofen, he'd still think of Farid as the scared little boy that jumped at his own shadow, and would follow him around like a lost puppy. But now, Farid was fearless. Or, at least he pretended to be. He would no longer mention ghosts, and would go for walks in the black cloak of night, like Dustfinger used to.

"So you didn't tell him?" asked Farid, without looking at Dustfinger.

Dustfinger glanced back at the boy. "Silvertongue? No, no I didn't breathe a word, promise." He held his hands up as if demostrating inocence. But for some reason, these words just seemed to make Farid all the more miserable.

"Great," he muttered. "That means that Silvertongue just hates my guts to begin with." He sighed and rested his bony elbows on the glossy surface of the table. Dustfinger raised his gingery eyebrows. "I asked for his permission to marry Meggie."

"And..." asked Dustfinger, trying to pull information out of him.

"And he flat out refused. He said I could barely afford to take care of myself, let alone his daughter. But it's not true!" Suddenly Farid looked like the boy Dustfinger remembered, with those big upset eyes. Dustfinger felt bad for him. Silvertongue was definitely getting in the way of their relationship. Dustfinger knew how much Farid was in love with Meggie. He'd give her anything if she asked for it. Now Dustfinger understood the reason for Farid's awful mood.

"Farid...Silvertongue's just over protective of his daughter. He'll change his mind, I'm sure. Just give him time, okay. This is all probably a shock to him." With that, Dustfinger stood up and left the tavern, leaving Farid looking worse than he found him. On his way out, he was nearly knocked over by fourteen year old Jehan.

"Hi Dad!" he shouted and ran into the building. He was looking for Farid no doubt. Jehan admired Farid the way Farid used to look up to Dustfinger. Dustfinger smiled and shook his head.

Jehan pranced into the tavern and scanned the room for Farid. He spotted the man staring off into space. Jehan bounded over to Farid and sat down across from him. "What was Dad doing here?" he asked. His voice crackled and Farid smirked at him.

"Oh let's just say...he was parenting," sighed Farid. He looked over to Jehan. The side of his face was slightly bruised and a little scraped, but he was trying to cover it with his longish black hair. Farid decided not to question whatever the boy was up to this time.

"I see. Are you going to eat that?" asked Jehan, eyeing the soup sitting untouched. Farid pushed it over to him, not feeling the least bit hungry. "So," started Jehan, "can you teach me how to play with fire _today_?" Farid had to chuckle. Jehan asked him this at least three times a day. He'd watch Farid when ever he'd preform, and would stare up at the flames in total awe. "_Pleeease?_"

Farid shrugged. "I give in!" he laughed.

Jehan's eyes lit up. He'd been waiting for so long for this. Perhaps Farid finally gave in because he was still feeling upset from being rejected by Silvertongue. "Can we go now?" he asked eagerly.

Farid however, shook his head. "No, it's too windy. Plus, it looks like rain, and it'll be getting dark soon. Tomorrow though. Meet me at my house tomorrow morning around seven okay?" Jehan hugged him and ran out of the building, smiling from ear to ear. _Oh, what have I gotten myself into? _Farid asked himself, thinking of what a disaster this could turn out to be.

Author's Note: Sorry it took me so long to update...we keep losing power here because of the wind...i'll TRY to get the next chapter up today or tomorrow...it'll be a Farid and Meggie scene...yay...**_Please Review...thanks._**

Kemberlin.


	4. Night

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, they belong to Cornelia Funke.

Farid left the tavern as it began to overflow with more and more Motley Folk. He quickened his pace toward his home as he noticed the dark ominous clouds looming overhead. A storm was coming, that was for sure. Farid gathered a few stray branches as he walked, for the wind was making the night cold. He would light a fire, inside of course, once he got home.

Farid hurried through the door as a loud clap of thunder rang in his ears. He shuddered. Storms like these always made him nervous. He tossed the twigs on the fireplace and whispered a few fire words. Bright embers sprang up from the dry wood, and danced into energetic flames. Farid stared into the fire for awhile. Gwin scampered over to him and jumped onto his back, digging his claws into his skin. Farid arched his shoulders. "Ow! Gwin, get off." He grabbed the marten and put him back on the floor.

Farid kicked off his boots put them by the doorway. No sooner than did he do so, there was a knock. Farid glanced through the peephole in the wooden door. It was Meggie. He flung it open, always happy to see her. "Can I stay with you tonight?" she asked immediatley. "Resa and I were going to the market, but I don't think I'll make it home in time because of the rain. It looks like the sky will open up any minute. Resa is at one of her friends houses, but i said I'd rather come here. Is that okay?"

Farid smiled and kissed her on the forehead. "Of course," he said, pulling her inside. It was getting rather dark out. He closed the door behind her, and she sat on the foot of his bed, and took her shoes off. Farid's house was small, but she liked it, for everything was like one big room. Meggie looked at his face and saw that something was upseting him. Though it was difficult for many people to see what he was thinking, Meggie could always see right through him, just by staring into those big brown eyes.

"Are you alright?" she asked and put her arms around his neck, playing with the ends of his shoulder length curls. Farid answered by pressing his lips to hers, and tightly wrapping his arms around her slender body. She welcomed the embrace by crawling onto his lap and running her fingers up his chest an onto his shoulders. She kissed him back, covering his mouth with hers. This went on for quite a while.The two lovers lay on the bed, side by side, kissing in eachothers' arms. Just kissing though, nothing more. But then Farid felt Meggie's hands tickle down his body and go to his pants button. She gently undid it, and slid his pants down to his thighs. Farid pulled his shirt over his head, and entwined his fingers in her fair hair, welcoming the sensation of her tongue in his mouth.

Soon, the floor was littered with clothing. Farid pressed his lower body harder against hers, and caressed up and down her bare torso. Meggie rolled on top of him, and her kisses dropped to his neck. He leaned his head back. "Mmmm," he sighed, let her kiss him more. Farid decided that this was one of the best nights of his life, for he felt almost as if he were to burst with passion. His own kisses fell to her neck, and then went down further. She giggled and let his mouth linger there for a moment, then redirected him back towards her mouth, pressing lightly against his lips, as if teasing him. She delicatly ran her fingers around his lower body, just barely touching it. He shivered and sighed with intense pleasure, and she pushed one of her legs between his toned thighs. Farid put his mucsular arms around her, and caressed her everywhere she would let him. They shifted their position so they were both laying on their sides, and Meggie wrapped her legs around his waist. He pulled even her closer, and I'm sure you can imagine what happened next.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night, Farid and Meggie were both sleeping soundly side by side. She had her head rested on his shoulder, and one of her hands of his chest. Farid had his arms around her slender figure, and his chin atop her head. Suddenly, they were awakened by a violent clap of thunder. Both of them flinched. Outside, rain was pouring down so hard, it was as if there was a waterfall over the town. Farid sat up, leaning against the wooden backboard of the bed. He was thankful he found dry wood for the fire earlier. The flames were still dancing in the fire place, though the place was still rather chilly.

Meggie sat up as well, and leaned back against Farid's body. She pulled the covers over herself, and shivered. "I'm cold," she said sleepily, resting her head on Farid's chest. He gingerly ran his fingers through her hair. It shone like moonlight in the darkness. He placed his chin on her head, and wrapped his arms around her. "Then perhaps you should put some clothes on," he told her, smiling.

Meggie closed her eyes for a moment, a small smile upon her lips. "No, because if i get up, I'll be even more cold," she teased. Farid grinned and rolled his eyes. He leaned to the side, and extended his arm, reaching for his blue terricloth bathrobe. "Here," he whispered and she slipped into it. It was about ten sizes too big, but she wrapped it around her slender figure anyway. Meggie plopped down on lap, placing her legs on top of his. She nestled her head on Farid's shoulder and pulled the blankets up. She caressed the side of his face, and then took one of his banana curls in her fingers. She stretched it to full length, and then let it spring back into its original shape. "I love your hair," she muttered. "It's so...boingy." She continued playing with his curls. Farid raised his eyebrows and laughed quietly.

He looked into Meggies blue eyes. He seemed to get lost in them for a few minutes, but then reluctantly broke away from the gaze. "I love you," he whispered, "so much." And it was true. Farid loved Meggie with absolutey all of his heart, so much that it hurt. How sad he was that Silvertongue wouldn't let him marry her. That was all he wanted right now.

"I love you too," said Meggie as she drifted back to sleep. Farid layed back down on the bed, and took Meggie in his arms. He hugged her close and was soon dreaming beside her.


	5. Morning

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, they belong to Cornelia Funke.

Farid awoke to soft rays of sunshine making their way through the window's wooden blinds. He blinked a couple times and pushed the corkscrew curls out of his face. Farid looked over at Meggie, who was sleeping soundly, still wrapped in his blue bathrobe. He smiled, enjoying waking up with her beside him. Farid pulled the covers off and slowly got out of bed, trying not to wake Meggie. He tiptoed over to his dresser and found a pair of pyjama pants. He pulled them on, and began to pick up the clothes still scattered about the floor. As he folded Meggie's clothing into a small pile at the foot of the bed, he began to fantasize about their wedding. That would surely be the greatest day of his life.

Farid wandered into the kitchen and started making breakfast for himself and Meggie. He was a decent cook, but really didn't have much food. He sighed and began to pull together some type of egg omlet. Farid let that cook and crawled back under the blankets with Meggie. He gazed at her flawless face for a minute, and gently ran his fingers through her golden hair. "Meggie," he whispered against her lips. The ends of her mouth curled up, and her delicate eyelashes fluttered open. It took her a second to realize where she was, but as her memories came flowing back, a large smile apeared on her near perfect face. "Good morning Gorgeous," Farid whispered and pulled her onto his lap.

"Morning," she murmured, and rested her head against chest.

"Have fun last night?"

"Lots," she giggled and kissed him on the nose. Suddenly she made a face. "Is something burning?" she asked, crinkling her freckled nose.

Farid raised his eyebrows and quickley glaced towards to kitchen. "Uh-oh," he muttered, sniffing the air and lifted Meggie off his lap. He hurried off the bed and started towards the stove, but ended up slipping on his underpants, still lying on the floor from last night. He fell flat on his face, and Meggie burst into a fit of giggles. "Oh be quiet," he teased and threw the underwear at her. She laughed harder and he whispered a few fire words, taming the small flames springing up upon their breakfast. _Oh well,_ he thought, throwing the singed omlets in the trash. The fire suddenly made him remember...Jehan! He was supposed to meet him here at seven thirty. Farid glanced at the clock. It was seven thirty, and Jehan was so excited that Farid knew he wouldn't be late.

"Umm, Meggie?" he called as he walked into the bedroom. "I forgot that Jehan...he's going to be here any second so you might want to get dressed," he said, pulling his own clothes on. Meggie slipped off the bathrobe and reached for her clothes. Farid couldn't help but glance in her direction a few times. God, she was beautiful. Farid ran a comb through his hair and shook out his curls. They fell into his face anyway, so he just pushed them back and hurried into the bathroom to shave. When he came back out, he found Meggie at the stove, remaking breakfast. She was obviously a far better cook than he was, for a wonderful aroma had filled the small house. That, and the fact that nothing was burning.

Just then, there was a knock at the door. Farid strolled over and opened it, and there stood Jehan, happiness clearly displayed on his freckled face.


	6. Author's Note

Heeeeeeeeey Guys,

No, this isn't a chapter, but its an announcement to SAY that I know im an epic failure at updating, but i will begin to update this story again very very soon.

I've been insanely busy with...well, general life...

I'm currently working on a book (i know, i know, lofty goal, but im committed to it), and on top of that, my boyfriend and i are getting MARRIED. Im seventeen and he's eighteen, and we're both merely seniors in highschool. Obviously, my parents weren't too happy about the marriage issue, so i've been dealing with that. And then i'm moving in with him and all that so i've been BUSY!! So, as soon as we're back from the honeymoon (Ireland, squee!!) i'll get back to updating all my stories, ect.

SORRY I SUCK AT UPDATING!! That'll change soon...

my sincerest apologies :)

-Kemberlin


	7. Author's Note 2

Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey Guys!! IM MARRIEEEEDDDDDDDD!! WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!! IM BACK FROM MAH HONEYMOOOOOOOON!! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!! WHOOOOOHOOOOO!!

Ok, so im debating whether or not to continue this story. I probably won't be updating this particular one very much (sorry)...buuuuuuut...im gunna start a new FaridXMeggie romance story VERY soon.

The new story with be set in the regular world as opposed to the Inkworld. Farid and Meggie will be twenty and seventeen, and newly married.

i definitely have some good ideas for this story now...evil snickering

-Kemberlin SHANE

SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE NEW LAST NAMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!

alright, i promise, no more overly annoying squealing...


End file.
